


bad breakfast

by KeriYagami2323



Series: iori yagami's harem [1]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Fart Fetish, M/M, a little masochism, burp fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry I haven't published a story in awhile so i'll e a little rusty</p>
    </blockquote>





	bad breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I haven't published a story in awhile so i'll e a little rusty

it was a bright Saturday morning in Iori's house when he was in the house cooking croissants when there was a knock at the door. "who the hell is it?" he yells "it's me Iori-kun!!" the voice yelled and curios to who it was he went to the door and he sees Kyo at his doorstep "what the hell?" he said as he sees him at the doorstep "hey Iori-kun!" Kyo said a little loud but before he could speak Kyo belched in his face for about 6 seconds making him blush red "i-agh get in here" he said with a red face "oh Iori-kun i didn't know you was attracted to it" teasing him "get in here *grabbed him inside* man you dilly-dally a lot"he complained then Kyo decided hen as he went into the living room iori came behind him and started to gently bite him in the neck,but he stop him "no, not yet besides aren't you cooking something? I can smell it." he asked him "oh right i was making croissants you want some?" he asked Kyo "no but i'll finish making breakfast since I was the one who interrupted you?" he asked him "you cook?" he said surprised you want to try" he said with excitement "aw ok. i can;t say no to that chuckles* ok i'll go catch some z's you cook for me then" he said went to the couch and went to a deep sleep "ok now my plan is almost complete" he says starts to burn the food on purpose "perfect now for a full course breakfast." he said to no one *45 minutes later* iori wakes up and smells really burnt foo "what the hell? KYO!! what the hell happened?" he yelled "oh hey babe i was cooking and well this happened" he told him "YOU DIDN'T TRY TO TURN THE STOVE OFF?!! AGH WHAT THE FUCK" he yelled out "hey calm down this was my 5th time doing it." he said "oh my fucking god. i'll eat it* grabs plate a shoves it all in his mouth." as he digested it his stomach then he felt big bubbles in his stomach "oh I don't feel good" as he said that his stomach roared louder "oh iori lay down that'll help it" he told him and iori did as he commanded but feeling it but much worse then Kyo rolled his fist on his stomach and he let out big one then he jumped on him kissing him with lots of hunger then he too his free hand kept palming his tone sculpted abs and let out another one and groans as he kissing iori harder then tonguing him but iori won for dominance then he pulled him off "you horny little bitch you did that one purpose? didn't you?"he asked "yes i did but i couldn't wait till night besides you got the best I know baby." he told him "ah,you and i was thinking the same thing. but I like to see what you got in there babe." iori asked him to try also

**Author's Note:**

> also the next story is gonna be what i actually intended but thank you for reading


End file.
